1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to broiler grills and more particularly relates to an improved bacon grill.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative of prior art descriptions of broilers and grills are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,690,570; 3,466,998; and 2,309,784.